Naughty Boys
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: What can a little dirty dancing lead to between two close friends?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Glee. I only own this idea. I do not own "The Naughty Song". Cory Lee owns that amazing song.

"Come on, Puckerman. You're the one who asked for it, you wanted to know what I did for a living in Kentucky. Since we're in school I cant take my clothes off, so we'll just have to work with what we got.", said Sam as he led Puck into the choir room which was now empty. "Wait, take your clothes off? What _did _you do in Kentucky, man? I swear if you were bunking with some broads you should have called me.", said Puck as he turned the lights on. Sam rolled his eyes and flashed a grin at his friend who was watching him curiously. "No, I wasn't bunking with any broads. I was doing my fare share of bringing in money for my family. What I'm going to do here is the same just minus the glitter and body glue.", explained Sam as he placed a CD into one of the players that were on the sides of the room. Puck's eyes flashed a hint of confusion when the song started to play, but that hint was lost when his eyes took in Sam's unbuttoned shirt. "I hope you know what you're getting into, Puck.", he whispered before the song began its lyrics.

_**Gotta getcha out of my mind. **_

_**Gotta getcha into my life. **_

__Sam's body relaxed as he motioned his friend to the middle of the room. His hips were moving in slow and small circles as he prowled over to Puck, tracing his fingertips across Puck's chest and over his shoulders. He smiled and chuckled lowly in satisfaction as his friend's breath seemed to hitch as he felt his hand move down his back to his hips. "You sure you still want this?", Sam asked as he faced his friend with their bodies inches apart. They could feel their body heat radiating off of each other. "Don't be such a tease, Evans.", growled Puck as he closed the distance between their bodies.

_**I know that you're down by the way you're watching me. **_

_**You take my words away and I can hardly speak. **_

_**There's just room for two in my fantasy. **_

_**So baby lose your crew and come away with me. **_

__With his body relaxed he raised his hips and pressed them against Puck's as he started to grind up and down on him. Sam placed his hands on his teammates shoulders and continued his movements with the occasional swirl and sway of his hips. He knew exactly how to get a person hot and riled up with just the movements of his body. When he heard the labored breathing coming from Puck he knew that his friend was enjoying the treatment. Sam leaned in and was about to place his lips on Puck's neck, who was biting his lip, only letting them graze over his skin before he turned around and pushed his pert ass back into Puck's groin.

_**Turn down the lights and light up the party. **_

_**I got the ride and you got the naughty. **_

_**Leave your boys with my girls tonight. **_

_**Come home with me, asap. **_

_**Turn down the lights and light up the party. **_

_**I got the time and you got the body. **_

_**Leave your boys with my girls tonight. **_

_**Come home with me, asap. **_

He started to grind his ass back against Puck who had now moved his hands down and was gripping his hips tightly, not daring to let him move away from him. Sam bent over and spread his legs a little to let himself and Puck get even closer as he shimmied his ass against him, straightening back up with a sideways flip of his blonde hair with his hand trailing through it. A small gasp left his slightly red lips when he felt his friend's erection pressing against his ass. Sam couldn't but push back farther and grind back against him, a low moan escaping his mouth as Puck's grip on his hips tightened.

_**Tonight's the night and its only just begun. **_

_**All the boys and the girls that wanna fuck tonight better turn the naughty on. **_

_**Tonight's the night and its only just begun. **_

_**All the boys and the girls that wanna fuck tonight better turn the naughty on. **_

Sam somehow managed to turn himself back around so he was facing Puck as he wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed as close as he possibly could. Puck kept a firm grip on the blonde's hips and pulled him in even closer, releasing a whimper when the blonde once again started grinding up and down hard on him. Sudden waves of pleasure rolled through both boys bodies as they stayed pressed against each other. One of Puck's hands roamed on Sam's thigh as he raised his friend's legs and hooked it around his waist. Sam bucked his hips against Puck's and whimpered at the feeling, as he heard a deep moan flow from his friend. "You like that, Noah?", purred Sam lowly in his ear as his leg tightened around his waist, getting them unbelievably closer. Puck lowered his head and moaned deeply into Sam's ear, bucking his hips hard against Sam's. "You like that, Sammy?", coyly purred Puck into his ear. __


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. Warning: Sex.

Their tongues collided as they fought for dominance, Sam was pressed against the wall inside the door of Puck's house and he had no intention of letting the blonde leave. Hands roamed over bare ribs and taunt abs, moving around to grip asses and hips. Puck moved his lips down to nibble on the blonde's neck at the sensitive skin that met near his ear, being rewarded by the moan from Sam, who dug his nails into his friend's hips in an attempt to get more contact. "We have all night. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be a permanent part of the mattress.", whispered Puck into the boys ear. Sam's knees almost buckled at the thought but he caught himself easily, turning them around, to Puck was now against the wall. He knew what the teen needed and knew exactly how to give it to him.

He kissed down Puck's neck and nipped at his collar bone while tearing open the shirt that covered a toned chest, roaming his tongue over the left nipple while teasing the right with his fingertips. Puck hissed when the blonde made his way over to his right nipple while his hand worked off the belt from his jeans. "Take them off.", hissed Sam as he stripped off his shirt and made quick works of his friend's. By the time Puck had his jeans on the floor Sam started to lick over his abs and let his hands roam over his friend's ass. Sam's knees hit the floor and he looked up at Puck with his hazel eyes, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. "May I?", he asked as he looked up at him. Puck almost lost it when the blonde looked up at him and asked for permission, he simply nodded and let his head fall back against the wall.

Sam kissed down the toned abs in front of him and slid down the black boxers to let loose a monster cock that was begging for attention. _No wonder girls go crazy. _He licked his lips again and gave Puck's cock a few testing strokes, earning a hiss from the taller boy. When his hot mouth surrounded the crown Puck let out a deep moan, coaxing Sam on more when his hand roamed down into his hair. Sam let his jaw go slack as he hollowed his cheeks and took even more of him into his mouth, using his tongue to tease the vein trailing down. "Fuck, Sam.", moaned Puck as he gave a small thrust with his hips. Sam started to bob his head and take more each time until he reached the base, using one hand on Puck's ass to let him know he was fine. Puck started to experimentally thrust his hips, face fucking the boy, shivering in pleasure when he felt Sam's tongue teasing the slit and wrapping around the crown.

When Sam felt that Puck was close to his release he gave the slit another tease and pulled back, much to the teen's protest. "Can't have you ending this just yet.", purred Sam as he slowly stood back up, feeling Puck's fingers hook into the waistband of his boxers and pull them down until he stepped out of them. Sam thought he was going to be backed into the wall again but held back a gasp when he was hoisted up into the muscular teens arms, hooking his legs around his waist and wrapping his arms around his neck. "Think you can handle it, Sammy?", asked Puck as he lowered Sam down a bit, knowing that the head of his dick was just inches from his hole. Sam bit his lip and whimpered in excitement when he felt the teen's dick brush against his hole. "Fuck me, Noah.", he moaned into the teen's ear, holding onto him tighter as they made their way up the stairs to Puck's bedroom, where the blonde was soon tossed onto the bed.

Sam was about to prop himself up on his elbows but froze in his action when he felt a hot body on top of him and an arousal grinding into his own. He latched onto Puck's lips and explored his mouth with his tongue as he felt said boy rolling his hips experimentally, trying to get more of those beautiful sounds out of the blonde beneath him. Sam's back arched when he felt a tongue teasing one of his nipples as a hand worked the other in the same manner that he did Puck's, except Puck was brave enough the actually bite down and leave teeth marks in place of the bite. He bucked his hips up into Puck's and ground down on him, earning a hiss from the teen above him. The blonde's body almost arched completely off the bed, his legs spreading for Puck, when he bucked hard into him and ground his hips up into the boy's. He was too overcome by the pleasure to hear the crinkling of a condom wrapper until the felt a slick finger sliding into him, making him shudder at the sudden intrusion.

"Relax for me. You'll feel better real soon.", cooed Puck as he replaced the one finger with two, gently sliding them in and out of the puckering hole, enjoying the delighted moans and pants from Sam as he brushed over his prostate. The blonde spread his legs wider and welcomed the third finger, his nails digging into the sheets of the bed. Puck knew Sam was ready when he felt the blonde fucking himself down onto his fingers, eager to have more of him. Sam relaxed his body when he felt Puck gently caressing his thighs, knowing what was coming next when their hips lined up. Both boys groaned when Puck slowly slid into him inch by inch, giving him time to adjust to the burn and stretch. "Fuck.", cursed Sam as he wrapped his legs around the boy's waist and guided him in completely, feeling full to his core. "Did I hurt you?", Puck asked quickly as he looked down at him with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine. Move.", Sam said into the mowhawk headed teen's ear as he lips found his neck, sucking and biting on the side to encourage him. He groaned when Puck did decide to move, giving shallow and easy thrusts, testing how much the blonde could take. When he felt teeth bite down on his collar bone he knew the blonde wanted more, so he started thrusting harder into the boy. Being rewarded by pants and nails digging into his shoulders when he brushed the boy's prostate again. "Tell me what you want.", hissed Puck as he kissed the boy's neck, scraping his teeth down over the sensitive skin. Sam moaned loudly and deeply, managing out only two words, "Hard, fast.". Puck gave Sam exactly what he needed, he thrust into the smaller boy as hard and as fast as he could, biting down on his neck when the blonde drug his nails down his back. A high pitched wail leaving his lips when his prostate was slammed into repeatedly, knowing he wouldn't be able to last longer.

Puck grabbed a handful of blonde hair and yanked the teen's head back to fully expose his neck and throat, which he attacked with his teeth and lips, sucking a hickey onto the side below Sam's ear, knowing that was the most sensitive part of his body. He gasped in surprised when Sam flipped them over and started to ride him just the way Puck liked it, latching onto his pierced nipple with his mouth and tongue. "Fuck yeah.", moaned Puck as he felt Sam bite down on the side of his neck and twirl his fingertip around one of his nipples, watching as Sam's movements grew faster and frenzied. "You're such a dirty little boy, Samuel. I bet you love it when I fuck you. You love the feeling of my dick stretching you as I fuck you. I know you're close, Samuel, so close. Tell me all the dirty thoughts that go through your mind when I fuck you, you naughty boy.", whispered Puck into Sam's ear, driving them both over the edge.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"Puck? Puckerman? Can we talk for a minute? Please.", asked Sam as he nervously bite his lip and moved his bangs out of his eyes. "There's nothing to talk about, Evans. Nothing happened between us. Understand? Now just drop it.", hissed Puck as he passed the blonde and made his way down the hallway. Ever since the pair had gotten together for a night of sexy fun, Puck has been ignoring Sam and been acting like a total jerk. Since that night, he never even called Sam by his name, it's always been Evans. "Noah. Please. Just tell me what I did wrong.", said Sam as he gently placed his hand on Puck's arm to stop him. His yelped and bit his lip hard when Puck gave him a rough shove into the closest wall, he could almost see a glint of satisfaction in the bigger boy's eyes as he slid to the floor. _What did I do wrong? What did I do? _

Sam picked himself up off of the floor and picked up his scattered books when a few students had stopped and looked at him in confusion. He gathered everything up and slowly made his way to his first period class, English, with Kurt. He kept his head down as he made his way into the classroom, all he was wishing for right now was a sweatshirt to hide in. He wanted to feel the comfort of having something warm around him, like Puck's arms had been that night, holding him tightly and safely as if he never wanted to let go. Sam bit his bottom lip tighter as Kurt turned around in his seat and looked at him in concern, raising an eyebrow as he watched him sink down lower in his seat. "Sam, are you okay? You look a little pale.", asked Kurt as he went to brush bangs out of the blonde's eyes, giving him a look of confusion when the blonde lowered in his seat more, as if he were trying to hide under it.

"Mr. Evans. You can slide down in that seat as far as you want but I can still see you.", said Mr. White as he looked at the pair from over his glasses. Sam gave a three finger wave and ducked his head a bit more in embarrassment as some of the other students snickered in their seats and turned around to look at him. "Sam. Come on. Tell Uncle Kurt whats bothering you.", said Kurt as he almost hauled the blonde up into his seat and kept him up. "I'm fine, Kurt. I promise. I was just up all night, I didn't sleep very much.", said Sam as he faked a big yawn. "Are you sure, Sam? Is there anything I can do?", asked Kurt as he placed a gentle hand on the boy's arm. "I dont. I don't know, Kurt. I cant, I cant do this.", said Sam as he picked up his books and got out of his seat and made his way out of the classroom. "Mr. Evans! Return to your seat.", ordered Mr. White as he took off his glasses and watched the boy leave his classroom and shut the door.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

_Breathe. Breathe. More speed. In and out, left and right. _Sam continued to think this over and over in his head as he ran around the track, enjoying the feeling of the wind on his face and the tensing of the muscles in is legs. He made his legs tense even more as he jumped the first hurdle that was placed in front of him, he landed softly on his toes and continued with his speed. Sam jumped the next three hurdles and was starting to feel his lungs burn from the lack of oxygen, and his legs were begging for a break or they threatened to fall off. He didn't slow his pace at all as he continued around the track, not wanting to stop for the least bit, he was halfway over a sixth hurdle when a voice called out to him. "Evans! What are you doing out here?!", called out Coach Beiste, who then ran over to the track when the blonde lost his focus and got his foot caught on the hurdle.

Sam tucked his upper body down and let himself basically summer salt over the track when he landed, almost knocking what little air he had in his lungs out. "I'm fine, Coach. I'm fine.", choked out Sam as he stood up and winced at the new found pain in his ankle. Coach Beiste wrapped Sam's arm around her shoulders and helped him into the locker room, telling him to shower before she would wrap his ankle. "What were you doing out there, Sam? You're going to freeze without something on, it was going to start pouring any minute.", said Coach Beiste as he picked up the First Aid Kit from in her Office. "Just needed to blow off some steam for a while. So I decided to go running on the track in stead of lifting weights.", explained Sam as he dried off and changed back into his clothes, placing his gym clothes in his locker.

Coach Beiste beckoned him over and tapped the bench with her knuckle, Sam sat down and allowed her to lift his leg into her lap as she started to inspect his ankle. He winced when she pressed down on the side of the bone and muscle, making her raise concerned eyebrows. "I'm not feeling anything shift or crunch, I think it's just a sprain. You need to take it easy for a while, kid. No running on the track, and I'm going to bench you from practice for a few days. Give this ankle time to heal up.", she ordered as she tightly wrapped his ankle and placed the hooks on it to hold it in place. Sam was about to protest the benched practice, but held his tongue when she gave him a stern look that clearly said: I dare you to argue. "Go on, back to class. You've been running for at least 4 classes, so if I were you I'd go to the Nurse to get some ice and to rest up. Then go to your 6th period class and go from there, kiddo. You'll be able to go home soon and actually get this ankle propped.", ordered Coach Beiste as she tapped his knee.

"Thank you, Coach. I'll head to the Nurse for a period and then go back to class.", said Sam as he stood up and placed all his weight on his good ankle. "No problem. I saw the fall you took and it could have caused some severe damage.", she said to him as she handed him his books and nudged him to the door of the locker room. Sam smiled and limped his way out, making sure not to put too much pressure on his bad ankle, making his way down to the Nurse he ran into Kurt again as he was making his way to his 5th period class. "Oh my god. What happened, Sam? Is it broken?", asked Kurt as he covered his mouth in shock, looking at his ankle with wide eyes. "Calm down, Kurt. Relax. Its just a sprain. I tripped on the track.", explained Sam as he turned to go to the Nurse's Office, only to yet again have his arm wrapped around somebody's shoulders.

"Let me take you. You'll get trampled when that bell rings.", said Kurt as he helped the blonde to the Nurse's Office. "Thank you, Kurt. I owe you one for this. I would have been trampled, I'm not exactly a fast walker when I got a bummed ankle.", said Sam as he unwrapped his arm from the brunettes shoulders. "You're welcome, Samuel. I just might have you repay me by coming shopping with me. Now get in there and rest.", ordered Kurt as he too gave him a playful shove in through the door. Sam chuckled and shut the door closed behind him, freezing in his steps after only taking one look around the room. Puck was taking his usual nap on one of the beds for the period, leaving only one bed open next to him, since the others were also taken. _This day just keeps getting better and better. _


End file.
